Like A Rapunzel
by gabbycat22
Summary: When Sumiko Kobayashi, Mori's fiancée, sneaks out to see the world but starts off with seeing Mori first, he sends her back home for her own good. A month soon passes and the Host Club feels bad that she can't go outside anymore. What will this lead to? I don't know read and find out. Oneshot!


**Note from me!: I don't even get why I'm writing this! If I really owned Ouran or had any part in the making of Tangled I would probably died from awesomeness. And many people would not like that.. I say tangled because I got this idea after watching the movie for the seventh… no eighth time. I thought this was cute. I hope to get good and bad reviews. I'm 12 I need to know what I'm doing wrong!**

Sumiko walked in the empty halls to the so called "abandoned" music room. She finally got to the room. With her hand on the knob she questioned herself. "Should I? No. Here I go" one swift movement of her hand and the door to the host club was opened.

"Welcome" the voice of the host sang. Rose petals flow everywhere leading Sumiko to cover her head to shield herself from the petals. Tamaki walked up to Sumiko holding out a rose to her.

"Why is my princess hiding herself" he asked. Sumiko jumped back and fell on the ground. They looked at Sumiko like she was the newest animal at the zoo. Tamaki held out his hand for Sumiko to grab "Let me help you up" Sumiko stared unsure if she should take it or not "Go on. I won't hurt you" Sumiko smiled with a giggle and took the prince's hand.

"Sure you won't hurt her boss" Hikaru said leaning and Tamaki's shoulder.

"You would have a different way of messing with her" Kaoru said finishing the thought. Sumiko looked at the twins and slowly took her hand away from Tamaki.

"Uh... Well hello I'm Sumiko Kobayashi. I'm Takashi's fiancée. He knows me just not what I look like but I know what he looks like" she said with a cute giggle at the end.

"SUMIKO-CHAN!" Honey yelled running from his cake to hug Sumiko "You're as cute as you sound over the phone" they hugged then she glanced over to Mori. He stared at her in disbelief.

"Sorry Honey but I need to talk to Takashi" She said walking over to Mori. At that point Mori knew that it was really her. Only few people called him Takashi and Sumiko being one of them. She giggled at his blank face and smiled. "It's so nice to see you in person. Permission to hug" Sumiko flung her arms up and before Mori could respond, she hugged him. She was everything he imagined her to be.

"Nice to see you as well Sumiko" Mori said looking into the brunets sparkling green eyes. Sumiko turned a deep shade of red and turned away. They slowly released each other and stood there awkwardly. Sumiko played with her hair while the host looked at her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Sumiko asked looking back at the host with a ditsy expression on her face. Honey spoke up.

"You didn't do anything wrong Sumiko-chan, but how are you here" Sumiko's face went flush. There was a long silent in the room till a sigh finally escaped Sumiko's mouth.

"Okay I sneaked outside" she said quietly. "Speaking of outside I didn't get to feel the grass for the first time. I told myself I would as soon as I got outside but I never got to because I wanted to get out of there fast to see you" She ran over to the window and looked at it wide eyed.

"Feel the grass for the first time? You've never been out of your house?' Haruhi asked. Sumiko turned around now looking sad.

"Out of my room" she then looked back at the window. The hosts were now sadden by the fact this poor girl never even was aloud out of her room. "So can I? Can I go outside?" she asked making slight tears come out of her eyes, down her cheeks, and onto the floor.

"Man!" Tamaki yelled "Our mission today, give Miss Kobayashi the best day ever!" He made a smile light up on Sumiko's face. She jumped in place a little till she full blown out jumped in the air.

"Thank you!" she yelled, "You no idea how much your yes means to me. Even if I just asked to leave my room back home, I was told no. Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Sumiko ran to the door. "Wait you don't even really knows me other then Honey and Takashi, why are you trying to help me?"

"Because of the fact that Takashi is you're fiancée and I'm your best friend" Honey said grabbing onto Sumiko's arm "Come on Sumiko-chan lets get you outside" Sumiko smiled back at Mori before opening the door.

Outside, Sumiko took off her bamboo sandals and was debating if she wanted to touch the grass or not "Should I? I mean I've wanted to since I was a little girl but now I don't know if I want to. But then again" Mori smiled as she bit her lip and looked down at the grass. He walked over to be next to her. She smiled at him as he sat in the grass before her. Mori opened his arms with a welcoming smile and Sumiko willingly took the hug. The grass tickled Sumiko's legs at first but she quickly got over it. She was outside. A place she longed to be for so long. The one thing she wanted most in the world, to be free.

As Sumiko had her fun Kyoya told the other host, not including Honey, about Sumiko. "She would get very sick fairly easy as a child and was locked in her room with only IVs and a T.V. to keep her company. She was never aloud outside of her room either. Sumiko and Mori have known each other for a long time but have never seen each other in person. Reason for that is they didn't want Sumiko getting sick off the germs of the outside world. Sumiko had been getting better by a lot and she was begging to go outside but it never happened till now" Kyoya finished up leaving the host amazed. How could you live a life without going out of the house? And on top of that being rich and not going to parties or gathering.

"Sumiko-sempai must have had it hard. My only question is how did she get out of her house?" Haruhi said forcing all the host other then Mori to think. Even Kyoya had no idea how she would have gotten out. They looked at Sumiko as she lay in the grass with Mori sitting up next to her.

"Takashi, you know I'm not going home right?" Sumiko asked looking up at the sky. Mori slowly nodded and grabbed Sumiko's hand. "I can't go back. Not only because I don't want to be locked up in a room again but because I don't think I can face my mother without bursting out into tears. I only met her a few times when I was younger but from what my step-brother has told me it's not fun to make her angry" the other listened to their conversation. Haruhi felt bad for Sumiko. She also never saw her mother but that was because she had passed but Sumiko, she had chances to see her mother just that her mother didn't care enough to see her.

"I know you don't want to go home but you have to Sumiko. Even if you feel better you need that medicine. Look you went outside today and you don't look sick or feel sick, maybe talk to your parents you can come here with your brother and me" Mori said sounding concerned about Sumiko's health. Tears came pouring out of Sumiko's eyes and she rolled over so Mori couldn't she the tears.

"I know I need the medicine" she said face almost in the ground, "but it hurts to take them. Me knowing I will get better but never to the point I won't have to take them anymore. It hurts to wake up ever day in what's almost a hospital bed, with IVs in you and you almost throwing up your blood. Yes that's what better is to me. The only thing is I don't need as many IVs and can get up and walk and everything without help. But it hurts Takashi; it hurts not only my body but my mind. There is now a voice in my head telling me not to take it. Telling me to rip out the IV's, no madder how painful and hid in my room. Do you know how sad that is?" Sumiko pulled her knees to her chest and cried hard. Mori had no idea what to say to that. She never talked about this when they talked over phone or when they emailed each other.

"Sumiko I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I don't know what you're going through but the medicine that hurts you is the only way for it not to hurt. You have to go home. It's important, more important then seeing me" Mori held onto her hand tight. She sat up and hugged Mori.

"Don't say that ever again. Nothing is more important than you. I love you more then the earth it's self. You're the only one that listens to me and can say I'm sorry for you sounding censer. Nothing and I repeat nothing is more important then you" Honey, Tamaki, Haruhi, and the twins were crying. Even Kyoya felt the tears coming up. All of that was nothing but true pain. All of is something that no one even wants to think about happening to them. Just think meting a person, no a 17 year old girl, going through that just makes you want to cry doesn't it?

"I'm still calling your mother" Mori whispered in Sumiko's ear. Sumiko let go of Mori and sat with her arms crossed. She huffed and rolled to her side.

"You're no fun Takashi. I thought that would at least get me to stay a little longer" Sumiko made a frown at Mori but you could tell in her eyes she was happy. She let out a long sigh "Fine. At least I got to see you" her smile was weak as she stood with the help of Mori.

They walked back to the club room silent. The only thing that was to be heard was foot steps and Sumiko's heavy breaths. She wasn't breathing like this earlier causing Mori to worry about his fiancée. He wouldn't want her to get sick because she wanted to see him. He'd feel like it would be his fault. The only thing that troubled him is why she never asked him to see her earlier on in life. The reason for that was only known by Sumiko and she would never tell anyone.

Back at the club room, they talked. Sumiko was trying to get as much out as she could before it would be time to face her mom. It was really one of her biggest fears along with dying. She would hate to disappoint one of the only people that loved her. Although it didn't seem like it, Sumiko knew with all her heart that her mother loved her.

Soon Sumiko's freedom came to an end. The host club watched as the limo picked up speed and was out of sight. "Takashi, do you think she'll be okay?" Honey asked looking up at his tall friend. Mori only nodded a doubtful yes and stared were the limo once was parked.

(One month later! Sumiko's point of view!)

I walked to the mirror looking at myself in the light purple dress my mother had gotten me. Ever since I snuck out last month and faced my mother, we've grown close. Yes, I'm still not aloud of my house but it's for the best. I can move around the house freely and if I don't feel like I need the meds, I don't have to take them.

I really do miss Takashi though. His crazy friends were fun and it was nice to see him. I wonder if he thinks about me all the time like I him.

As I turn around something on my bed caught my eye. I walk over to it to and pick up a card. There were a lot of different things on my bed. Some words for each one.

"Dear Sumiko, The Host Club couldn't get over the fact that you've never been outside or might not ever be aloud outside ever again because you came searching for us. We all got you something to so are apologizes. – Tamaki Suoh" I read out loud looking at what the others wrote.

Sumiko-sempai, Tamaki and I have one gift together. We got you the roses in the vase. – Haruhi

Sumiko-sempai, I got the vase that Tamaki and Haruhi used. That will be 300 yen – Kyoya

Kyo-chan! That's not nice this is a gift! Anyway I got you the little bunny thing covered in grass. It's called a Chia Pet. I thought it was really cute. – Honey

Sumiko-sempai, Hikaru and I got you the thing in the glass container. It's a caterpillar. It should be a butterfly in a few weeks – Hikaru and Kaoru.

I frowned when I saw there was nothing from Takashi. The rest of the Host Club sent something why didn't he. I could feel tears in my eyes. "Oh Sumiko" My mother squealed standing in the doorway of my room "You look amazing" I smile and forget about the tears. He probably has a good reason for not getting me something. He knows I don't need more stuff anyway.

"How will you like to go to a tea party in your brand new dress?" I really want to decline but the look in my mother's eyes is screaming at me not to. I nod and fallow my mother. As we get closer to where we are going, I finally realize where we're going.

"Outside?" I ask "Mother are you sure it okay" she only nods and opens the door to the garden. I see a long table with plates and tea cups. There are lots of chairs with big pink ribbons on them. Butlers are going back and forth, caring huge trays of food. And- "Takashi!" I yell running into his arms. I jumped; he caught me spinning me around.

"And this is my gift to you" He whispers leaning in to give me a kiss. I gladly return it. It felt like magic to be in his arms. To receive a kiss from him. To be able to call myself his fiancée. Anything that had to do with Takashi was magic. Its feels just as good to finally have freedom for once.

Most people dream for freedom all there lives. I dreamed that till the day I got out. Once I was in the arms of the man I loved I realize what I really wanted was just to be with him. "You're my new dream" I giggle after we break the kiss. He smiles and whispers back.

"You were always mine"

**Note from me!: I had tears in my eyes when I thought of the last part. I love Tangled and I was balling at the movie when they said this. I hope you like it. I'll post more stuffs when I think its good enough, if I don't for awhile it's because I have a short attention spend and get bored easily. Just ask my sister. Bye for now! **


End file.
